The Switch
by Meguxa
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando James e Lily trocam de corpos durante seu sexto ano? Será que iriam se ajudar ou simplesmente infernizar a vida um do outro? Fic para minha beta, Ana Beatriz, que me ajudou e muito durante essa história.


**The switch**

Precisava esconder aquilo o mais rápido que podia, ouvia passos atrás de si, mas os ignorava o máximo que poderia, sua mente estava concentrada em só uma coisa: Esconder o par de calcinhas que Sirius tinha roubado de Lily mais cedo, e que ela aparentemente tinha visto cair de seu bolso durante o jantar, no meio do Salão Principal!

Não entendia como ainda podia ser amigo de um cachorro pulguento como Sirius. Está bem que ele queria lhe ajudar a chamar a atenção da ruiva, mas aquilo já era ridiculo. As idéias ficavam mais imbecis a cada vez que os dias passavam e a única coisa que queria era que ele parasse naquele ponto, porque agora só se metia em apuros com a garota e aparentemente aquilo a fazia o odiar com ainda mais forças.

Não que gostasse dela de verdade, não... Nunca teve sentimentos pela garota. Ok que achavam que tinha uma certa obsessão por ela, e que a chamava para sair a cada vez que tinha uma oportunidade, e que sempre que via algum cara olhar para ela de uma maineira mais sugestiva para ela o almadiçoava com tudo que podia, e que a protegia toda vez que ouvia alguém a chamar de Sangue Ruim. Mas não, nunca teve sentimentos por ela, mesmo que tudo o que achavam era verdade, mas o que podia fazer se gostava de a ver irritada?

Virou mais um corrredor, aliviado por já estar no setimo andar, quase escorregando e parou de frente para a tapeçaria. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu a cabeleira ruiva se aproximando ao longe, engolindo em seco com aquilo. Ela não devia estar ali...

- Potter! – A ignorou antes de dar três voltas na frente da tapeçaria, pensando naquilo que mais queria fazer no momento. Fechou os olhos ao parar de frente para a porta recém criada e a abriu o mais rápido que pode, ainda ouvindo os protesto de Lily as suas costas, até que caiu no completo silêncio.

Se afastou o mais rápido que pode, procurando um lugar mais ao fundo da sala para que pudesse esconder aquela peça de roupa intima da garota. Uma pena que não a pudesse manter para si agora...

- Potter, cadê você? – Jogou a calcinha preta de Lily o mais longe que pode antes de voltar alguns para um dos corredores, para se distanciar o máximo que pode do que o tinha levado ali. Merda, como ela tinha entrado ali?

- O que você quer Evans? Não vê que estou ocupado? – Falou assim que a viu aparecer no corredor em que estava e pode ver os olhos fuminates dela sobre si. Andou mais alguns passos para frente, ainda no intuito de se afastar ao máximo da peça de roupa que Sirius tinha roubado e afundou as mãos no bolso da calça como se não fosse nada.

- Onde está? – Olhou para a ruiva com a maior cara de inocente que poderia fazer e parou de frente para uma estatua qualquer, se apoiando nesta, após olhar bem para ela, sorrindo um pouco de lado ao ver que a ruiva tinha feito a mesma coisa. Era uma estatua realmente muito bonita, de uma mulher com cabelos longos, com um pequeno bebê no colo, meio estilo grego antigo. Se voltou mais uma vez para a garota, suspirando pesado antes de dizer:

- Do que está fala-

- Minha calcinha! Eu vi ela cair de seu bolso e você a colocar de volta no mesmo lugar! – A viu falar por entre os dentes, o rosto dela ficando vermelho a cada segundo, os olhos verdes ficando ainda mais chamativos do que já se encontravam... Foco, James. Foco!

- Acha que se eu tivesse uma calcinha sua eu sairia por ai andando com ela, Lily? Eu deixaria bem guardada em algum lugar para que eu pudesse aproveitar mais... – Fechou os olhos ao falar aquilo, sabendo que era de fato a coisa mais errada que poderia falar naquele momento, principalmente depois de ver a garota ficar ainda mais vermelha.

- VOCÊ NEM DEVERIA CHEGAR PERTO DAS MINHAS CALCINHAS, POTTER! VOCÊ É MESMO UM ARROGANTE POMPOSO, QUE ACHA QUE PODE TER QUEM VOCÊ...

- E VOCÊ SE ACHA MELHOR QUE EU, NÃO É? QUE TODOS OS GAROTOS DESSE COLÉGIO TEM QUE FAZER DE TUDO PARA PODEREM PELO MENOS CHEGAR A UM NIVEL BOM O BASTANTE PARA MERECEREM ESTAR AO SEU LADO.

- NÃO! SÓ VOCÊ QUE NÃO MERECE MESMO! VOCÊ ME DÁ NOJO! EU TE ODEIO.

- ISSO É PORQUE SECRETAMENTE VOCÊ QUER DORMIR COMIGO, SÓ NÃO QUER ADMITIR.

- NO DIA QUE EU FIZER ALGO DO TIPO QUERO QUE SEJA PELO MENOS COM ALGUÉM DA MINHA ESPÉCIE!

- E QUAL ESPÉCIE SERIA? NERDS QUE SÓ SABEM PASSAR O TEMPO LAMBENDO O CHÃO QUE OS PROFESSORES ANDAM?

- VOCÊ É MESMO UM IDIOTA QUE ACHA QUE O MUNDO GIRA EM TORNO DE VOCÊ, QUADRIBOL, TODAS AS BRINCADEIRAS QUE VOCÊ FAZ COM OS OUTROS, FICAR AZARANDO TODOS QUE TE OLHAM ATRAVESSADO E GAROTAS QUE DÃO RISINHOS A CADA VEZ QUE VOCÊ MEXE NESSE SEU CABELO IDIOTA. VOCÊ ME DÁ NOJO!

- NÃO! VOCÊ QUE ME DÁ NOJO! ACHA QUE É TÃO DIFERENTE DE TODO MUNDO, NÃO É? ACHA QUE PORQUE É A QUERIDINHA DE TODOS, MONITORA E MELHOR ALUNA ISSO TE FAZ MELHOR QUE OS OUTROS.

A viu soltar um gemido baixo se tremer toda ao terminar de falar aquilo, e se fosse um momento normal teria ficado satisfeito - mesmo que só um pouco – com a proximidade que tinham naquele momento.

- IMBECIL POMPOSO!

- ESTRESSADA!

- BATRÁQUIO!

- CDF VIRGEM!

- Eu deveria ter pena de você por precisar se rearfimar tanto, mas não consigo. O ódio é mais forte. Cortaria minhas pernas com uma faca enferrujada para não ser como você. – Estreitou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, respirando fundo. Era a primeira vez que não sabia o que responder, aquilo havia doido mais do que gostaria de admitir.

- Idem! – Foi tudo que conseguiu responder, querendo se socar internamente por uma resposta tão fraca. Acabou por a ouvir rir e revirou os olhos.

- Idem?

- Idem! – Respondeu com mais convicção, mantendo o olhar que tinha com os olhos dela.

- Idem duplo.

- Idem duplo dobrado vezes quatrocentos zilhões!

Sentiu um frio estranho e incomodo passar por seu corpo, se remexendo um pouco na tentativa de afastar aquela sensação de si, antes de desistir por completo daquela briga idiota e seguir para a saida, em meio a um resmungo baixo e irritado. Nunca tinha a respondido antes, e aquilo o tinha o deixado um pouco satisfeito, por mais que a culpa agora começava a crescer em seu peito, mas ainda não era maior que a irritação que tinha com a ruiva. Nunca tinha feito nada para merecer aquelas palavras e já estava cansado de a ouvir lhe chamando daquilo tantas vezes.

Acordou na manhã seguinte sem grande disposição, a noite havia sido mal dormida por se mexer mais do que gostaria, e a culpa toda era daquela briga estupida que teve com Lily na noite anterior, junto com o frio incomodo que lhe veio mais uma vez ao corpo a um certa hora da madrugada. E por isso manteve o olhar fechado por mais algum tempo, já que logo seu despertador o acordaria para que fizesse seus exercicios da manhã.

- Lily, se não sair da cama agora eu vou te jogar um balde de água fria! – Franziu o cenho ao ouvir a voz de Marlene tão cedo naquela manhã, em principal com o jeito que ela tinha lhe chamado e por ela estar em seu dormitório.

- Que? – Perguntou e os olhos se abriram de uma vez só. Não era sua voz que tinha falado aquilo e sim a de Lily Evans. Estava tão acostumado em ouvi-la respondendo uma das respostas dos professores, ou gritando consigo que não tinha como confundir aquela voz com nenhuma outra. Levantou o mais rápido que podia, afastando a cortina da cama para que pudesse olhar onde se encontrava. E por mais que o medo estivesse lhe passando pelo corpo inteiro não pode deixar de sorrir de lado ao ver as outras três meninas do quarto ainda só com as roupas de baixo, andando de um lado para o outro no cômodo para que pudessem terminar de se arrumar antes do horário do café da manhã. Estava no paraiso!

Mas ao olhar para si mesmo o pânico voltou a lhe tomar a mente. Correu para o banheiro o mais rápido que pode e se olhou no espelho de lá, soltando um grito alto e longo, enquanto tocava o próprio corpo para ter certeza que estava mesmo no corpo da ruiva.

- Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem ai dentro? – Agora era Mary que falava consigo, com um tom preocupado na voz, enquanto tentava abrir a porta que se encontrava trancada. – Lily?

- Eu estou bem, Mary! Só vi o quanto atrasada estou... Saiu num minuto. – Tentou parecer o mais normal e Lily possivel ao falar com a garota, antes de começar a se tirar a roupa que estava vestindo para colocar o uniforme que a garota já tinha deixado separado atrás da porta.

Merlin, como ela era certinha...

Parou alguns segundos no processo de se vestir para que pudesse observar o corpo de Evans no espelho, levantando uma das sombracelhas ao perceber que ela tinha mais curvas do que gostaria de mostrar. Seios mais avantajados e um quadril até um pouco mais largo do que o normal... e aquela bunda. Merlin, se não tivesse coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento, ficaria ali o dia inteiro.

Balançou a cabeça e pegou o sutiã que estava sobre o uniforme, engolindo em seco. Como se colocava aquilo mesmo? Sabia como tirar de alguma forma... o que demorava muito, e sempre era complicado. Mas como iria colocar aquela coisa?

Se remexeu algumas vezes, antes de tacar aquilo um pouco longe. Soltando um resmungo baixo. Ah, ia deixar as crianças voarem soltas por hoje... Bom para o crescimento! Não que eles precisavam crescer mais...

Ok, melhor parar de pensar daquela maneira enquanto estivesse dentro daquele corpo...

Saiu do banheiro e seguiu o mais rápido possivel para o dormitorio masculino do sexto ano, onde provavelmente o meu corpo e a mente de Lily Evans se encontravam, em meio a um mantra que tinha acabado de inventar para que pudesse se acalmar.

Antes mesmo de abrir a porta já podia ouvir os gritos de Sirius lhe chamando, o que era um pouco estranho naquele momento. O que será que tinha acontecido com seu corpo.

- JAMES! ABRE ESSE PORTA! – Sirius gritou mais uma vez, batendo na porta do banheiro. Mas logo todos os olhos se voltaram para si, afinal não era todo dia que uma garota entrava no dormitorio deles aquela hora da manhã... Quem diria Lily Evans entrando ali. - O que está fazendo aqui, Evans? – Padfoot fora o primeiro a perguntar, olhando sério para si como se fosse o pior ser de todo o mundo. É, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter contado para ele sobre a briga...

- Eu vim falar com o Ja- Potter, Pa- Black! – Voltou a se xingar mentalmente por quase ter chamado ele pelo apelido e se aproximou da cama onde a garota dava alguns sinais de que iria acordar. – Poderiam nos deixar a sós? - Olhou para Remus com um olhar de suplica, sabendo que a amizade que ele tinha com Lily o ajudaria naquele momento, e pelo visto funcionou...

- Vamos deixar ela conversar com ele, ou pelo menos fazer com que ele saia do banheiro... Não é todo dia que Lily Evans entra num dormitorio masculino. Ela deve mesmo ter um bom motivo, então, vamos. – Sorriu agradecido para o amigo, esperando eles sairem e fecharem a porta para se virar para onde Lily/James estava... Tá, pensar daquele jeito era estranho...

- Evans, é você ai dentro? – Perguntou o mais alto que pode para não ser ouvido do lado de fora do dormitorio, se aproximando da porta, que logo abriu o minimo se esqueirou para dentro do banheiro. Era estranho ter que olhar para cima para fitar a si mesmo, mas teve que fazer e a visão fora a mais bizarra que já pode ter.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO, POTTER?


End file.
